The Cherry Blossom Tree
by Mystic Ilyana
Summary: Sakura remembers their secret place they found when they were younger and where they made a promise, she heads back there in hope that she finds the one she loves... ONESHOT SakuraxSasuke


Hey there! Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic, this is my very first fic ever so please don't expect alot.

I don't really know when this story takes place, it's a few years after Sasuke leaves, so maybe just before Shippuuden... Oh well it doesn't really matter all that much...

Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and associated characters.

* * *

--

-The Cherry Blossom Tree-

--

The sound of foot steps are heard running through the forest. A pink haired kunoichi moves quickly about the forest, heading for that one destination, that place she once came about before, the place they made their secret place when they were younger.

_Sasuke…you promised me…_

Her childhood flashed in her mind.

-- flashback start --

A group of little children were gathered at the edge of the forest ready to play hide and seek.

"Come on lets play!" a little ecstatic pink haired girl said jumping up and down.

"Alright Sakura, but you're going to be in," said a little blonde girl.

"Oh but Ino I'm always in,"

The children began to scatter into the forest as Sakura closed her eyes and began to count.

_1,2,3,4,5…30 _"Here I come ready or not!" Sakura quickly looked around her and saw no one around and finally decided to look in the forest. She was not very familiar with her surroundings, she had only been into the forest at least twice before. She stepped carefully to make sure no one would hear her coming so she could surprise them, but as she is, she is not very good at this game and after about an hour she still couldn't find anyone, she though that maybe they had gone back and awaited her outside the forest where they began, but…

_Oh no… I'm lost…_

Sakura couldn't remember where she had come from and everything was so unfamiliar to her, tears began to form in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She slouched under a tree and hid her face in her hands.

_Somebody, help me…_

Sakura cried, she didn't know what to do and it was starting to become late in the afternoon, who knows how long she had been out there for, were her friends now looking for her?.

Then a small gust of wind blew through the trees and against her light skin, she looked up and saw a few flakes of pink fall at her feet.

_Cherry blossom petals?..._

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around to see where the petals may have come from, but she could not see a tree or flower coloured with the same of her hair.

Sakura soon spotted a light trail of pink headed to what seemed liked the edge of the forest, to Sakura's curiosity she followed it.

The young girl stood there at the edge of the forest staring at the beautiful sight before her.

_Beautiful..._

In front of her was a big beautiful cherry blossom tree like nothing she had seen before, it was situated near the edge of a cliff overlooking the trees below. Sakura stared at the tree for some time until she noticed something. There was a black figure sitting in the tree. It climbed down when it saw her and walked toward her.

_Sasuke..._

The young Uchiha, even at the age he was, was very popular among the girls, Sakura too had feelings for the boy, she blushed as he came closer and spoke.

"You finally found me," he smiled.

"ah, yeah..." she blushed a light shaded of red. His smile was not often seen, but she was happy that she could see it now.

Short silence.

"Sakura, don't you think this is a pretty tree?"

"ah, yes, it's very beautiful," she managed.

They stood and stared at the beautiful sight for sometime. Sasuke eventually grabbed her hand and lead her beneath the tree where they sat side by side. Sakura had never held his hand before and was happy at the motion Sasuke had just made.

They sat in silence just enjoying each others company.

"Ano... Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said quietly, trying to find the words she wanted to say.

"Hn," he said still staring off into the distance.

Sakura got up and sat on her knees and Sasuke turned to face her, his dark onyx eyes staring straight at her emerald ones. She was almost lost for a moment staring at them.

She smiled "hey! Let's make this our special secret place, which only the two of us know about, and when ever we need to find each other, we'll come here, promise?"

Sasuke sat up and leaned in close to her. Sakura could feel herself blush. A cherry blossom fell between them and Sasuke caught it in his hand, he reached over and placed it in her hair. A smile crossed his face again, "promise."

Sakura was so happy, she couldn't help but hug him and didn't care if he liked it or not, she was able to share a special place with the one she loved...

-- flashback end --

_Sasuke... I need you, I want to see you again, I've waited so long for you, to talk to you again and tell you, how much..._

The pink haired kunoichi search, she had been there some many times before, but all were failed attempts of finding the one she loved.  
Did he even mean the promise they made back when they were younger? She had questioned herself so many times over the years, after he left...left her on her own.

She made a promise to herself that this was going to be the last time she was going to visit their place...

She could see the edge of the forest a head of her and began to slow down into a walk, a light pink path began at her feet.

Once again the sight of the beautiful tree appeared to her, its branches blowing elegantly in the wind and petals falling gently to the ground.

_No one..._

She made her way over and under the tree. She felt the petals pass around her as she stood there. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, she felt so lonely. She knew now that the promise that they made when they were younger was nothing more than just two little kids making a stupid impossible promise to each other.

_Sasuke... Sasuke...Sasuke..._

"SASUKE!!" she began the words that she wanted him to hear so long ago, in the hopes that he would be able to hear them "Sasuke! I...I LOVE YOU!!"

Was it finally time to let him go...?

...

"Sakura... I love you" These soft words, she heard in return...

* * *

Thanks again for reading. Please tell me what you think.

- Mystic Ilyana


End file.
